RWBY: Evil feels DRED
by Lord Revan Flame
Summary: When the Vytal Festival Tournament came around, Ruby expected to be fighting other region's teams. She never expected to be drawn into a conflict between an old team of hunters and huntresses against Torchwick and the White Fang. Learning under the guidance of Team DRED's leader, Ruby, Jaune and their friends will have to fight to protect the world they know and love. I own nothing
1. Tournament of Heroes and Villains

**Hello viewers of RWBY**

**I'm Lord Revan Flame**

**To all of you who know me, hey, how's it going**

**So I'm starting up a RWBY story because Science**

**If you ask why Science, then Yes**

**If you ask Yes, then No**

**If you ask No, then Science**

**Yep, a full triangle of answers.**

**So since Volume 1 of RWBY ended, this is a perfect time to make this story, kinda**

**So here we go!**

**(And if you've seen my other stories, I'm not using Revan Flame as a character)**

* * *

Ruby POV

"RUBY," I heard and screamed as I fell out of my bunk bed.

"Yang?"

"Come on, we're going to be late."

"It's a saturday."

"But today Ozpin's going to announce the who's going to participate in the festival competition!"

Immediately, I opened my eyes and jumped out of bed, completely forgetting I was on the top bunk.

"AH!" Weiss screamed as I fell on her, slightly squishing her since I weighed little to nothing.

"Sorry Weiss," I apologized and she just sighed in anger and walked off to the bathroom, slamming the door.

"Think she's mad?" I whispered to Yang a second before we heard Weiss scream in rage.

"Yep," Yang said with a bored expression, "Now come on, get dressed and let's go to breakfast."

I quickly slipped on my skirt and shirt along with my red cloak since it was the weekend. We ran down to the cafeteria and grabbed some food from the line.

"So when are they announcing the contestants from Beacon?" Weiss asked as she sat down awhile after we got our breakfast.

"Mm mh, mm," I said with a mouth full of pancakes and syrup.

"He's suppose to announce it at 9:00," Blake said, "That's right now."

On cue, Ms. Goodwitch walked into the cafeteria, holding a holo-pad.

"Children, Headmaster Ozpin has an announcment, please report to the auditorium."

With that she left, her miniature purple cape fluttering as she quickly walked out of the cafeteria.

"She's in a hurry," Yang commented as we got up.

"They're about to announce the teams that're going to be in the festival competition that Beacon's held the title as champion for, for years," Weiss stated, "Of course she's in a hurry, now let's go."

We ran towards the auditorium along with everyone else and we arrived there shortly.

"Ruby!" I heard and turned around to see Jaune and his team nearby.

"Oo! Jaune over here!" I shouted and team JNPR made their way through the crowd to us.

"Hey guys," Jaune greeted and everyone greeted back.

"So what's this about?" Nora asked as she jumped up and down in anticipation.

"They're going to announce the competitors for Beacon," Weiss answered and they all mouthed an oh.

Suddenly, the lights on the stage turned on as Ozpin walked forward. Immediately, all the talking and laughing stopped as everyone turned to look at him.

"Students of Beacon," he stated, "Hello and welcome to the assembly."

Everyone began to squirm as they stood in groups, waiting for the headmaster to announce the contestants.

"As you all should know, I am about to announce the competing teams for this year's festival competition. So here are the teams."

With that he pulled out a holo-pad and scrolled through a list.

"Team JNPR."

Immediately, Nora squealed whlie Ren smiled and nodded. Jaune had his mouth gaping while Pyrrah just patted his back lightly, remembering what happened the last time she had patted him on the back harder.

"Team CRDL."

Said team of bullies cheered and hooted while everyone who wasn't their friend aka most of the school just glared or ignored them.

"Finally, our strongest team," he announced and we started smiling in anticipation for him to announce our team name, "Team FIRE."

Instantly and all at the same time, our smiles dropped. While we started sulkin, people started searched around for the team, but we couldn't see them.

"Unfortunately however, the leader of our beloved team was wounded on an earlier mission and so Team FIRE has yet to return from the location of their mission, therefore the team competing in their place is Team RWBY."

Our smiles raised up again and Yang grabbed me into a bear hug while Weiss was smiling and shaking with anticipation while Blake just smiled.

"All said teams please report to my office after the assembly," he ordered and walked off the stage, the loud sound of his cane striking the floor each time he walked with it.

After he had left everyone burst into cheers and congratulated us on our achievement. Soon we had made it out of the auditorium and made our way up the large tower and too Ozpin's office.

"Why hello children," Ozpin said as we entered his office.

He sat as his desk, sipping his coffee as usual and looking at a holo-pad.

"Hello sir," I greeted along with Jaune and Cardin.

"Yes, well, lets get to the point," he stated and got up, walking over to the open doors behind him and stood on the balcony, "Beacon Academy has held the title as champion of the festival competition for twenty years ever since Team KNHT **(Knight) **won the competition those two decades ago."

"Yes we know the story sir," Cardin rudely interrupted and we just glared at him causing him to just shrug us off.

"Well then boy, mind telling us how many different teams from Beacon have participated in the competition and won?"

"Um," Cardin stuttered and we all laughed.

"Don't stress yourself Cardin," Weiss gloated, "History isn't your strong suit, and math and science."

"So then Ms. Schnee," Ozpin said, "Mind telling us the answer to the question I just asked Cardin?"

"Why of course headmaster," she humble answered, "60 teams in total, 3 for each of those 20 years."

Ozpin began to laugh and we all stared at him.

"Uh... what?" I asked and he just looked up with a smile.

"Oh, its just that there's 61 teams in all."

"WHAT!?" Weiss practically screamed, "But the text books only say 60!?"

"Sometimes you have to look out of the text books and delve deeper."

Weiss seemed to get more frustrated and just stomped out of the office, gritting her teeth and her pale skin as red as my cloak.

"So um, Professor Ozpin?" I asked and he looked at me with a quizzical expression, "So who's the 61st team?"

"Go to the library, you'll find your answer there."

"Okay," I cautiously said and we left with that last note.

* * *

Several Hours Later

"Weiss," I whined as we sat in the library, "I'm hungry!"

"Shut up and look some more," she angrily growled at me, flipping through the pages of a history book anxiously.

"Come on Weiss, we've been in here since morning and its almost curfew," Blake said as she sat on top of a book case, reading a new book.

"She's right, we ate lunch for like five minutes before you dragged us back here," Yang groaned as she tossed a paper ball in the air.

"I don't care," she growled again and threw the book at the table, "I've read all the books on the festival competition, I've counted the trophies 60 times and got 60 trophies, so where's this 61st team!?"

"Maybe Ozpin was joking," Yang suggested and Weiss just glared at her.

"The headmaster would never joke about that, he barely jokes at all!"

"Then maybe we're looking in the wrong place," Blake said, looking over her book at the wall.

We followed her gaze and saw a large picture in a frame case amongst the dozens, but this one had a crown in it.

"What?" Weiss gasped as she walked over to it.

We all followed and saw picture. There were four people in it, three guys and a girl.

One was taller than the rest by atleast 7 to 9 inches. He had raven black hair and blue eyes like dust crystals.

Another guy had thick dark brown hair and a stubble going along his jawline along with earth brown eyes.

The last guy had fiery orange hair like an actual fire and emerald green eyes, but what I noticed most about him was that he wore all white clothes like somekind of rich guy.

The last person was a girl with short, fiery orange hair and emerald green eyes just like the last guy so I guess they were siblings.

"Awe, so I see you've discovered the 61st team," we heard and saw Ozpin standing behind us.

"Uh, yeah?" I said and he smiled.

"They were known as Team DRED, one of the strongest teams here at Beacon."

"DRED?" Weiss gasped, "They were the ones who represented Vytal in the National Fesitval Competition!"

"The what?" me and Yang asked.

"It was a special event several years ago," Ozpin stated, "The kingdoms of man were one the verge of war and fortunately, the festival was coming up so in order to keep peace the leaders of the four regions decided to hold a competition in order to settle their differences. Out of all of the academies in Vale, Team DRED proved to be the strongest and beat the other regions' teams of hunters and huntresses."

"They sound strong," Yang said as she looked at the small monument in all.

"What happned to them?" I asked and Ozpin's smile dropped.

"They went into hiding, well three of them, one betrayed them and killed his sister, then another left after murdering a family under orders."

"You mean that guy," I said and pointed at the red head dressed in white.

Ozpin nodded and we all just stared at the picture, wondering how a team made for good could turn evil.

"So young ladies," he said, changing the subject, "Our you ready for the Vytal festival competition?"

We all looked at each other and nodded.

* * *

Later

"Yaww," I yawned as I laid down in my bed.

"Come on guys," Weiss said, "We gotta get rested up for tomorrow's competition."

"But I wanted to have a party," Yang whined, holding a soda in one hand and a balloon in the other.

"Weiss is right, who knows how powerful the teams for this years competition are. We could be facing a team as powerful as our DRED," Blake stated.

"See, even Blake agrees," Weiss added and Yang dropped everything.

She slowly made her way to ther bed, head hung low in disappointment as she got up in bed after changing into her night clothes.

"Night," I said and everyone replied with a Good Night, a groan, and a muffled groan.

* * *

The Next Day

"Hey Ruby," Jaune greeted as he ran over to me.

"Hi Jaune," I energetically said as we walked towards the landing area to get onto an airship, "So, you excited?"

"More like terrified," he said, "I'm not suited for being in a competition."

"Hey, come on," I said and elbowed him in the ribs making him gasp in slight pain as we walked, "I don't wanna hear that kinda talk from the guy who beat an Ursa Major with an old sword and shield."

"Yeah," He said and rubbed the back of his neck.

We boarded the airship with our teams and left Beacon, headed towards Vale.

"Students," Glynda said as she walked into the passenger area, "Please hold yourselves, we're nearing the landing area."

After landing and waiting for a couple minutes for Jaune to puke his breakfast, we walked towards the competition's arena.

"Whoa," I said as we walked into the arena, "I don't remember the arena being so big before!"

"Yeah, they definitely upgraded," Yang said as she stared at the concessions or more at the guy working behind the counter.

"Why hello ladies," we heard and turned around to see a man wearing a black cloak with golden marking on it standing behind us.

Under his cloak he wore a black t-shirt and worn jeans. His jet black hair was combed like a movie star and his dark blue eyes were like the ocean. He looked around his early 20s.

"Um, hi?" Weiss cautiously greeted.

"Why hello Ms. Schnee," he greeted back and she raised her eyebrow.

"How did yo-"

"Know you were a Schnee, the hair tells me everything."

We all stared at Weiss' white ponytail and shrugged.

"As for the rest of you, I believe your are Ms. Rose and Ms. Nikos."

"Um, yeah?" I answered and he kissed my hand.

Everyone was just looking with confused looks as this guy kissed my hand, but for some reason I saw Jaune's face turn red.

"Who are you?" I asked and he looked taken back.

"Why, I'm Daeren Vegna, a member of Team DRED."

"Wait, you were a member of Team DRED?" Yang asked and he nodded.

"Well, more of the leader," he explained, "After everyone left I was the only one who remained."

"But Ozpin said you all went into hiding?" Blake questioned and he just laughed.

"Ozpin doesn't know everything."

"So why're you here?" Nora asked in her bubbly personality and happy tone.

"Well I decided to watch this years competition, its not every year you see a teenage girl stop a robbery, get accepted to Beacon Academy, and slay a Nevermore on her trial run."

"Well," I said while blushing and saw Jaune turn even more red, almost as red as Pyrrah's hair.

"Well?" he asked, "I'll see you all competing tonight."

With that he walked off and we just stared at him.

"Well he was... eccentric?" Weiss commented with a raised eye brow.

"Indeed," we heard and all yelped as we turned to see Penny standing behind me, "Hello Friend-Ruby."

"Hi Penny?" I nervously said, "Where'd you come from?"

"From my home."

"I meant... never mind," I sighed in defeat, knowing not to question things about her ever since that night at the docks when she took down three airships.

"So are you participating in the competition?" she asked me and I nodded, "That's wonderful!"

"Okay," I replied and turned around to see everyone gone, "Great."

"Do you want to go somewhere?" she asked and I shrugged, "Let's Go!"

With that, she grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the arena, then into the streets. We turned around a couple corners, well she did, I kept bumping into them. Suddenly, I ran into a tall man and fell over, landing on my butt.

"Ow," I groaned and I heard the man groan, "Sorry."

"It's alright," he said as he got up, dusting himself off.

He wore a large, black leather trench coat over a crimson sleeveless shirt and steel gray cargo jeans. His raven black hair was combed perfectly and his eyes had a ring of crimson like a burning fire.

"Hey," I said as I saw something behind him gleaming, "Is that a... Generation 1 Energy Transformer Sword!?"

"My my my," he said as he picked up his sword, "You have quite the eye for weapons."

"Well, yea," I said while blushing out of embarrassment.

"Friend-Ruby?" I heard and saw Penny behind him.

"Oh, sorry Penny," I said and walked over to her.

"Who's this?"

"Well he's... I don't know," I said and we stared at the man.

"The name's Darc Reverant," he stated and bowed at us, "And you are?"

"Ruby."

"Penny."

"So where are you two headed?"

"I know this place Ruby would love," Penny stated and I looked at her.

"What?"

"A special weapons store."

My eyes probably went wide and lit up like light bulbs.

"Come on. Come on. Come on," I urged her, saying everything at a speed that probably matched me when I jumped around with Crescent Rose.

"Well bye?" Darc said as we left and I yelled a quick good-bye as we rounded the corner.

* * *

Several Hours Later

At the Arena

"Alright team," I said as we got ready in the locker room, "Today, at the battle, remember what we're fighting for!"

"Beacon?" Weiss asked.

"Vytal and Vale?" Blake asked.

"The Prize?" Yang asked and we all sighed.

"I'm not a speech person," I sighed in defeat and jumped off of the bench I was standing on.

"Alright ladies, you're up for the next match," a guy said as he knocked on our locker room door.

"Okay, let's do this," Weiss said, but at the worst time I felt the urge.

"Guys?"

"Yea?" they all asked.

"I got to go to the restroom."

"What!?" Weiss shouted and I turned red in embarrassment, "Just hurry up."

I ran down into the girl's restroom and well... yea. I walked out after a while and looked around, seeing no one in the locker room or in the hallway. As I crept through the hall, making sure no one noticed I was there since I was probably missing from the opening ceremony, I made my way towards the team entrances.

"You sure about this Daeren?" I heard and looked in a room to see that Daeren guy talking to a guy in white armor with a fanged animal symbol on his back with three claw marks behind it.

"The White Fang," I quietly gasped and watched them talk.

"They'll take time to break, but once we crack the winners of this year's competition, Roman'll be pleased with his new warriors."

"I don't know about the little red one, Roman would probably use her for fun."

I gasped again, but this time they heard me.

"What was that?" Daeren shouted, "Who's there!?"

I quickly ran towards where my team was, passing people who just stared.

"Where have you been!?" Weiss yelled at me as I ran to them.

"Guys, something's happening."

"What?" Yang asked and I started explaining everything.

"WellafterItookapottyIsawDaerenandhewastalkingaboutbrainwashingthewinnersofthecompetitionsothey'dservethatTorchwickguy!"

"What?" Weiss and Blake asked with a confused look.

"Don't worry, I speak Ruby," Yang stated and translated, "She said, Well after I took a potty I saw Daeren and he was talking about brainwashing the winners of the competition so they'd serve that Torchwick guy! Wait, what?"

"Yeah, I saw Daeren talking to a White Fang guy about brainwashing the winners."

"That's impossible," Weiss said, "He's Daeren, the leader of Team DRED, DRED!"

"This still doesn't seem right," Blake said, "We should be cautious and if Daeren really is trying to brainwash us, we need to act."

"Alright," we heard and saw the metal panel above us open up, "Let's introduce the teams!"

Suddenly, our platform raised us up and we appeared in the arena.

"Here are your Vytal teams!" the announcer well announced and people cheered, "Team RWBY lead by the young and energetic Ruby Rose! Team CRDL lead by the rough and tough Cardin Winchester! And Team JNPR lead by the newest in the Arc line, Jaune Arc!"

Cardin raised his arms to bath in the glory while me and Jaune blushed in embarrassment.

"Here are your teams for Vacuo! Team NOVA lead by the persistent Neala Everdree!" There standing with four people stood a woman with electric blue hair and piercing blue eyes. She waved her hands, waving at the people of Mistral.

"Next is Team RUSH lead by the cool Rodney Fallor!" Standing with his team was a guy with orange hair and green eyes hidden behind glasses. He pushed his glasses down and gave a look to everyone in the stadium like a popular high schooler.

"Finally is Team BLST lead by the ever so explosive Brandon Cheslof!" With the other two Mistral teams was a guy wearing robes, but his hair was spiky so it didn't cover his forehead where he wore a metallic headband that had a circle right on the middle of it.

"They look strong," Yang whispered and I nodded.

"Now here are the Mistral teams, first up is Team JGAR (Jaegar) lead by Jason Stave!" Standing tall was a guy with black hair and green eyes, looking around at everyone with a smile.

"Next is..."

I stopped listening to the announcer as I saw Daeren walk into the stands, holding his sword out while a guy in white clothes followed, fiery orange hair spiked up under a black hat.

"Torchwick," I gasped and everyone on my team looked up into the stands, instantly spotting the red head.

On instinct I raised Crescent Rose in its sniper rifle mode and fired.

"RUBY!" Weiss shouted as the gunfire rang through the arena.

"People screamed and shouted as the bullet made contact in the area behind where Roman was before, missing him by a couple feet.

"Hey Red," he greeted in his usual sarcastic and joyous tone, "How's it going."

"Ruby, what in the name of Vytal are you doing!?" Daeren shouted at me.

"Stopping you!" I shouted and aimed at him.

"From what, escorting a fugitive to jail!?"

I lowered my weapon as I turned as red as my name sake, but Yang made a desperate attempt to stop me from being disqualified.

"Oh yeah!? My sister heard you talking to the White Fang!"

People gasped and started murmuring when Roman pulled up his not shackled hands. He pointed his cane at us and smiled.

"You caught us Red."

He fired and we dodged as the bolt of fiery orange made a crater where we stood. I was pelted with small pieces of rubble and dust as I got up.

"You idiot, we could've kept our cover!?" Daeren yelled at Roman as they argued.

"Whatever, but now we can have some fun," he said and shot again.

This time however, a figure stepped in front of me and held up a shield.

"Jaune?" I asked as he stood there.

"Hey, you can't mess with our friends without messing with us too... wait, I mean-"

"Nice speech kid, but you can't seriously believe you can defeat the leader of Team DRED," Daeren shouted and jumped down.

He pulled out a whip and swung at us. We jumped out of the way as it lit aflame and he swung it again slashing at Pyrrha who pulled up her shield to block it. The sheer force and power of the whip sent her flying back into Ren and Nora while Jaune watched his teammates fall onto the floor. He yelled a war cry and charged, but Daeren just smirked before swinging his whip again.

Jaune slid down on his knees and used his shield to block the attack as he slid over to Daeren. However, he slid a little to short and stopped a foot or two in front of him. Daeren smirked while Jaune laughed nervously.

"Hey!" I shouted and jumped over to them, firing Crescent Rose to fly over.

I landed in front of Jaune and swung my weapon, slicing at Daeren who jumped back, but not before swinging his whip again. With Crescent Rose down, I was totally defenseless and everyone yelled my name as I stared in shock and fear at the approaching whip. Suddenly, a figure stepped in front of me and grabbed the whip with his bare hands.

We all stared at Darc, a frown on his face and his left hand gripping the end of the whip, the flames not seeming to bother him because his left arm was covered in armor.

"So you claim to be a member of Team DRED and its leader?" he asked in a tone full of hate and rage as his frown turned into a scowl.

"Yeah, so what's it to you?"

He grabbed his trench coat and threw it off showing his defined muscles and the letters "DRED" printed on his arm in scarlet.

"My name is Darc Reverant, I'm the leader of Team DRED and I've never seen you before!"

"What?" Weiss gasped, "Two leaders of DRED!?"

"Well hey there Darc," Roman shouted from to the top of the arena, "It's been awhile eh?"

"Roman," he snarled and glared at the fiery orange haired, white suited scoundrel who just waved with his cane.

"Oh you are? Then lets see if you can withstand this," Daeren stated and his whip burst into flames, heating up the metal of Darc's gauntlet, but he seemed unfazed, "What are you?"

"The name's Darc Reverant, leader of Team DRED," he answered, more armor appearing on him from metal pack on his back until his arms, legs, and body had armor on except for his head.

With that, he yanked the whip from Daeren's grasp and pulled out his G1 sword along with a shield that seemed to be a bunch of metal layers put together.

"I hope you're paying attention because this is what a real hunter can do!" he shouted and charged Daeren who desperately pulled out a dust pistol and started firing.

Darc dodged every bullet and was suddenly in front of Daeren. He pulled up his shield and swatted away his gun arm before using his sword to cut the gun in half. Then he pulled back his sword arm and elbowed the poser in the face, sending him stumbling back with a bleeding nose.

"Yield," Darc commanded, but Daeren smirked as the sound of Bullheads filled the stadium.

The familiar gunships appeared overhead, hovering as their guns whirred to life. The sound of gunfire flooded the stadium, but it was partially canceled out by the yelling and screaming as people ran away.

"Ey, you think you're going to take our victory from us," I heard a voice shout and saw the other region's teams glaring at the Bullheads, "This is our competition!"

They started attacking the gunships, blasts of dust and magic taking them down. Suddenly, one of the gunships looked towards me and started firing. Before the bullets could hit me a shield made of swords blocked it. As they swirled in a circle Penny walked over and helped me up.

"Hi Friend-Ruby, do you need help?"

"Yeah," I said and she nodded before making the shield of swords advance on the Bullhead before dispersing and stabbing into the hull. She pulled her arms, making the gunship fly into another gunship.

I saw Daeren escape on a gunship while Darc was busy fighting the other gunships. He swung his sword around, blocking bullets before twirling it in his right hand. He spun around, his shield on his left arm moving onto his right arm across his back before combining with his sword. The gauntlet he wore on his right arm transformed into the main body of a cannon while the sword and shield created the rest.

He pointed his new arm-mounted cannon at the gunships and fired. Blasts of pure dust energy shot out, streaks of red lasers shooting through the armored hull and making explosions blast out of the ships. We watched in awe as he shot down each of the ships save for the one Roman and Daeren escaped on. Each shot of his cannon made a sound like a "choom", echoing off of the arena walls. **(Think of Transformers G1 movie Optimus' laser sounds)**

"Wow," we both gasped in awe as the last of the Bullheads fell to the ground, debris flying behind it along with smoke streaming out of the hole in its hole and in the cockpit windows.

It crashed with a loud "BOOM" and send scraps of metal flying everywhere. A giant piece of the hull flew past Darc, then past us and impaled itself into the stone walls of the arena.

"Did he... just destroy an entire squad of Bullhead airships?" Blake asked as she walked over to us with Weiss and Yang.

"Yeah, I think," I replied, "I hope this isn't a dream."

"It's not," we all heard and saw Prof. Ozpin walk into the arena.

"Professor Ozpin," we all gasped and he smiled at us.

"Hello children, hello Darc."

Said leader of Team DRED stood still as he stared at the sky, eyes scanning it.

"Hello Ozpin," he finally said and turned around, "How long has it been?"

"A good three to five years," he answered and Darc smiled at him, red eyes turning soft as he stretched out his arms.

They enveloped each other in a hug, making themselves look like old friends, which they probably were.

"So, why are you here?"

"I was tracking you-know-who," he answered and gestured at me, "Then, I ran into one of your students."

"Awe yes, Ms. Ruby Rose," he said and gestured for me to come closer.

I awkwardly strolled over to them and nervously stuttered as I did.

"Yes Prof. Ozpin?" I asked with a small smile.

"Ruby, do you know who this is?"

"Darc Reverant, the leader of Team DRED?"

"Indeed, he also an excellent and intelligent fighter who I am about to ask to teach at Beacon."

"Excuse me?" Darc asked and Ozpin beamed at him, "Fine."

"So wait, what's he teaching?" Weiss asked with a confused face.

"I was thinking somethings on the line of combat training."

"Yes, I could do that," Darc said, "But why are you asking me this?"

"Because Roman has never been brave enough to attack the Vytal Festival along with your imposter and the sudden increase in Grimm attacks, we need more experienced hunters, hunters you can train."

"Very well then, when do I start teaching?"

"Tomorrow, seeing from the current events I assume the festival tournament has been cancelled till next year."

"Most likely," Darc agreed as they both surveyed the destroyed gunships on the ground and the holes in the arena, "Alright, prepare my room, my classroom, and all of the necessary things for me to teach. I'll be over by tonight."

"Alright then old friend, I'm sure Mr. Pots will be glad one of his star students has returned as a teacher."

"Of course he will," Darc replied and they shared a laugh before he left.

"Um, Mr. Darc?" I asked and he raised an eyebrow as I stepped in front of him.

"Yes?"

"So, this is just out of the blue, but why did Team DRED disband?"

He tensed up and Weiss nudged me with her shoulder.

"It's okay if you don't want to answer."

"No it's fine, we had it falling out anyway," he said, "It was Roman who betrayed us that day, it was he who killed his own sister."

"Oh," we all said in sadness as he passed us.

"Hello sir," we heard and turned to see Penny in front of Darc, completely teleporting from behind us to in front of him.

"What," he gasped and turned to where she was behind us to where she was in front of him, "How did you... but you were... what?"

"Sir," she said and he raised his eyebrow high enough it reached his perfectly combed raven black hair.

"Yes?"

"Is it okay if I attend your school?"

"Why?" he asked.

"Yes, why would a Mistral huntress want to attend Beacon Academy in Vale?" Ozpin asked as he strolled over.

"I just want to learn how to be a huntress with my friend Ruby," she said and all eyes were on me as I nervously waved at everyone.

Ozpin and Darc turned to each other and turned around, whispering and arguing until they broke apart.

"Ms. Goodwitch?" Ozpin asked and my professor walked into the arena.

"Yes sir?"

"Is there any dormitories available?"

"Several rooms sir."

"Good, then prepare one for ms..."

"Penny," Penny introduced and he mouthed an "o."

"Sir?"

"We have decided, out of the goodness of our hearts that Ms. Penny here will be allowed to attend Beacon for however long her own headmaster allows."

"He would be delighted," Penny said with joy, "This is sensational!"

"But our you ready for my class and teaching lessons?"

"I'm not just ready, I'm Combat Ready!"

"I'm just putting this out right now, you are adorable," Darc said with an emotionless voice and rubbed her orange hair and pink bow with his hand before walking around her, "I'll be going."

With that he left with Prof. Ozpin and Goodwitch following. Next the other region's teams left leaving us in the arena.

"This is going to be wonderful Friend-Ruby!" Penny said and hugged me making me wheeze as she squeezed out the air in my lungs.

"Guys," I wheezed and they slowly backed up before running back to the airships.

"Great," I huffed as Penny let go.

"Hey Ruby?" I heard and saw Jaune come over, "My team already left for the ships, you wanna walk over?"

"Sure," I answered.

"Yes, let's all go!" Penny shouted with joy.

"Um Penny, don't you have to ask your headmaster if it's alright for you to stay at Beacon?"

"Indeed I do," she said and turned around before walking off.

"So how do you know her?" Jaune asked and I shrugged.

"I met her while we were searching for Blake's faunas friend."

"Oh," he said and we started walking.

"So why were you red earlier?" I asked and he looked at me funny.

"What?"

"You know, when Daeren was posing as Darc."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"When we first met Daeren, he was being a suck up and you turned red."

Immediately, he turned red again and I started giggling.

"You're red again."

"Am I?" he nervously asked and I giggled even more.

The whole walk I was giggling as he turned redder and redder, going to the point I could barely recognize his face when my red cloak went up to him. Soon we arrrived at the airships and he ran over to his team while I walked over to mine.

"Hey Sis," Yang greeted and we hugged while Weiss and Blake just stared as usual, "So?"

"So what?"

"So Darc," Weiss said, "To think that guy you met was the actual leader of one of the most powerful teams in Vale history."

"You mean human history," Blake corrected, "They stopped a world war from breaking out."

"She's right," I said, "and now he's teaching us on how to be hunters and huntresses."

"Yep, this is going to be fun," Yang said as we boarded the airship.

* * *

3rd Person POV

Elsewhere

"YOU IMBECILE!" Cinder yelled as she gripped Daeren by the collar of his black cloak.

"What!?"

"You let your identity slip!?"

"What's wrong, the Bullheads should've killed them."

"But they didn't," she said and her hand caught fire, starting to burn his cloak making his eyes start to widen in fear.

Before they could reach his cloak she dropped him and held up her lit hand, making a ball of fire appear in it.

"Must I remind you why I am superior to you and Roman."

"I think not," the latter stated as he strolled in, "You might want to know what news our spies have to report."

"What?" she asked, her fireball dissipating into thin air while Daeren breathed a sigh of relief.

"Darc Reverant has been accepted into Beacon as a teacher."

"And?"

"And he's teaching the students, specifically Little Red."

"How does this help us?"

"It helps us because I did a little researched in my spare time, turns out our favorite red's name is Ruby Rose. Wonder what'll happen after the leader of Team DRED becomes besties with the leader of Team RWBY and we let the truth out on Darc's past."

With his plan said, Cinder smiled and Daeren just stared in confusion as both of the villains shared a maniacal laugh.

* * *

**Done with this first chapter**

**Hope you like the story so far**

**Review, Favorite, Follow  
(Preferably All of the Above)**

**Lord Revan Flame, signing off**


	2. First Lesson: Run and Mini Androids

**Hello viewers**

**I hope you're loving this story cause here's the next chapter**

**Quick pointers**

**Later on I may ask for OCs for different teams**

**I may take ideas from different stories and not point out they're from different stories because I'm to lazy too**

**So sending the chapter now**

* * *

Ruby POV

"Ha..." I yawned as I got up from bed.

I sat up and watched everyone get ready for the day. Yang was fixing her school uniform, Blake was putting on her bow, and Weiss was combing her hair.

"Good morning team!" I shouted as I jumped out of bed.

"Hurry up dunce," Weiss moaned, probably still a bit tired, "Ms. Goodwitch sent everybody a new schedule, Mr. Reverant's class is the first one in the morning."

"ALRIGHT!" I shouted in joy and everyone groaned, not having the same amount of energy as I do.

"What time is it?" Blake asked and Yang pulled out her holo-scroll.

"7:45"

"Doesn't school start at 8?" I asked and they nodded, "So where's Darc's classroom?"

They all looked at each other and Yang looked back at her holo-scroll.

"On the other side of Beacon."

"That'll take us a 15 minute to get there!" Weiss shouted in worry and we all looked at each other before running out the door.

"JAUNE! JAUNE!" I shouted as I banged on his door and the pajama clad team leader of JNPR opened the door.

"What is it Ruby?"

"School starts in 15 minutes and Darc's class is 15 minutes away!"

His eyes went wide and he closed the door. I heard shouting and a bunch of bangs and clangs before the door opened and Team JNPR ran out. Jaune grabbed my hand and dragged me along as we rushed across campus.

"Come on Ruby!" he shouted as we ran and I felt my cheeks heat up as I realized we were holding hands.

Suddenly, we crashed into another team and looked over to see a bunch of faunas being led by Velvet.

"Hi Velvet," I greeted and she smiled at us.

"Hello, are you headed to Mr. Reverant's class too?"

"Yep," Nora answered as we got up.

"We'd better hurry then," she said and started running with her team.

We caught up with my team and I saw Team CRDL behind us as we burst through the doors to the classroom. We looked up to see Darc missing.

"Where is he?" Weiss asked and we all shrugged.

"Boop," Nora said as she poked Ren's nose and he gave her a silly smile, "Boo..."

She stopped as her finger booped Darc's nose, his eyes having an unsatisfactory look in them.

"Hm, right on time," he said, pushing away her finger, "Good job, now pick your seats."

We immediately scrambled to take our seats. My team got one up front with JNPR next to us. CRDL was behind them and Velvet's team of faunas were behind us.

"Alright class," Darc said as he pushed himself off of the desk, rolling towards the chalkboard on his rolling chair, "Who wants to tell me what teams you are?"

We started first and he nodded at us.

"We're Team RWBY!" I shouted and everyone cheered, well Weiss said it a bit bored.

"Team JNPR," Jaune nervously stated while Cardin and his team snickered.

"Team CRDL," Cardin introduced, flexing his muscles.

"TEam VLVT," Velvet said and we smiled at her.

"Alright then lads," he said, sitting in the chair backwards.

"Lads?" Weiss asked and he shrugged.

"Sorry, accent I got from my pirating days."

"Pirating days?" we all asked and he laughed while holding his head with his right hand.

"I need to talk about my past don't I?" he joked while we just stared with open mouths, "Anyway then, who wants to know what the first lesson of the day is?"

I raised my hand and he pointed at me.

"What?"

"Run," he said simply and we all raised an eyebrow?"

"What do you mean?" Pyrrah asked and he pulled out his sword, starting to examine it.

"I'm going to give you a five minute head start before I hunt you down. If your team or one person from your team can survive for twenty minutes, you will all receive A's."

"So when do we start?" Yang asked.

"Now," said with a smile.

With that said, we all jumped out of our seats and ran.

* * *

Darc POV

I laughed loudly and heartily as I watched the kids run out of my classroom. I looked over and saw one remaining student, faunas with cat ears and a tail.

"Ms. Frost," I said and she ignored me as she read a book, "Ms. Frost?"

She continued to ignore me and I groaned.

"Ms. Talia Frost," I shouted and she perked up, her ears twitching.

"Yes?"

"You realize I've issued my first lesson?"

"Yes."

"Why aren't you running."

"It seems pointless."

"You realize if I catch you first, you'll get an F, right?"

Her eyes widened and she slammed her book shut, running after her team. I sighed and put my fingers on my forehead before getting up.

"2 minutes left."

* * *

Jaune POV

3 Minutes Later

"Come on guys," I said as we crawled to the lockers, "We can hide in our lockers."

"Wait," Ren hissed as he looked around the corner.

We looked too and silently gasped.

Darc walked around, looking around before typing the teacher's override code into a locker. It opened and he pulled out one of CRDL's members, Dove I think.

"AH!" he screamed as he was pulled out of his hiding spot.

"To obvious," he said in a bored tone and dropped him before walking to two more and opening them to pull out the other two members of team CRDL, "So where's your leader?"

"We ain't tellin," they spat and he smiled.

"Your loyalty is in the right spot, good job," he said and dropped them.

He looked around, and then looked at the ceiling as we all heard a clanging in the air ducts. He jumped onto the lockers and jumped up again, punching his arm through the ceiling and as he fell, Cardin's legs came out. The rest of him followed and Darc landed on his feet with Cardin landing on his front.

"Be a little quieter," Darc suggested and walked off, "D minus."

Team CRDL groaned in defeat and probably pain while we snickered.

"Alright guys, he already searched here so we should be safe."

"Uh, Jaune," Pyrrah nervously said and pointed to behind me.

"Oh no," I moaned and turned around to see Darc standing there, a raised eyebrow and a frown on his face, "Hi?"

"You know that your evaluated after I physically _catch_ you?"

"Oh," I said and we ran.

"How fast is he?" I asked as we ran out onto the main grounds of Beacon, running on the stone tiles.

"I think we lost him," Ren said when suddenly, a hand came out from behind a pillar and grabbed his shoulder.

"Don't underestimate anyone," Darc said and Ren frowned as he walked to the sideline.

We ran towards a tree and starting doing merry-go-round with it.

"Get back here," he demanded playfully as we ran around the tree.

"Wait, we only get caught if he physically touches us right?" I said and Pyrrah nodded.

I pulled out Crocea Mors and tried to bash him in the face. He ducked and made a grab for me, but I swung my sword and he jumped back so he wouldn't get cut. Pyrrah got the idea and took out Milo, transforming it into its rifle mode. She started firing and he ran, pulling out his shield. He stabbed it into the ground, making a makeshift barricade for him to hide behind.

"Nora," I said and she smiled as she took out Magnhild.

She fired several blasts, shooting grenades with pink hearts on them towards Darc's defense. There was a cloud of pink for a while before it vanished and Pyrrah moved her hand out. The shield turned black as it was lifted from the ground and me and Nora stared in awe.

"How did you do that?"

"Well I have Polarity like Weiss has her glyphs," she said and we mouthed an "o".

"You can control poles," Nora said and Pyrrah rolled her eyes.

"She can control magnetism!" Ren shouted from the sidelines, "And I'd look out from behind you!"

We all turned around just as Darc grabbed our shoulders.

"Good try, stuck together and attempted to take me down. B plus."

Suddenly, the arm on me came up and grabbed Nora's hammer before she could smash him with it. He reached up and she inched her head away from his hand, but he poked her nose.

"Boop," he said in a stoic tone and dropped her, leaving her giggling uncontrollably.

* * *

Ruby POV

"Come on guys," I said as we ran past the locker area.

"Wait," Blake said as we halted near a corner.

We peered around to see Darc grabbing VLVT and throwing them out of a dark room.

"Using your abilities to your finest and sticking together, B plus," he stated and they just smiled, "Let's see... 5 minutes left."

He put away his pocket watch and looked around.

"I know you're here Team RWBY!" he shouted, "You have but a minute before I figure out where you are."

"He can't possibly do that," Weiss said, but we heard footsteps falling.

"He's coming this way," Blake said and we ran.

I turned my head to see him casually following us, his legs moving at a normal pace and his eyes fixed on us. We kept running until we were in the courtyard.

"What do we do?" Yang asked as we watched Darc casually walk into the courtyard.

"Wait," I said as I watched him walk over, "He hasn't given us a grade yet."

"So?" Weiss said angrily.

"That means he_ finds_ us if he _catches_ us."

"She's right," Blake said, "He can only catch us if he grabs us."

"So we make sure he doesn't touch us," Yang said and activated Ember Celica.

Weiss took out Myrtenaster and Blake pulled out Gambol Shroud while I unfolded Crescent Rose.

"Making a stand are you?" Darc said as he approached and we readied ourselves, "Alrighty then." **(How many people know what this is?)**

He pulled out his sword and shield, preparing to fight us.

"NOW!" I shouted and we charged.

Yang shot a barrage of red blasts at him, making him block it. Weiss used that opportunity to place a glyph underneath him, freezing his legs with spikes of ice. He was stuck as Blake came up and jumped over him and bashed him with the sheath to Gambol Shroud. Finally, I used Crescent Rose's recoil from shooting and my semblance to propel myself at him, then swung, slicing at him.

That's where it went wrong. He pulled up his shield and the blade of my scythe slid across it. He pushed and sent me flying into Weiss. We looked up to see him block more of Yang's barrage, the red blasts ricocheted into the ice holding his feet. It melted and he combined his sword, shield, and gauntlet creating his giant arm-mounted cannon.

He pointed it at Yang and fired. She dodged, but she ended up hitting a pillar. He walked over and poked her arm, signifying she had been caught. He went after Blake who continued to use her Semblance to create shadow clones. She jumped off of her clones, used them to block or dodge Darc's grabs and swipes.

"You're fast, but you're to fast," he said and when he was about to grab her, he hesitated and reached out to his other side where she appeared.

He grabbed her by the arm and she frowned as she walked over to Yang.

"Two left," he said and stared at Weiss and I.

He transformed his cannon back into the sword and shield, twirling the sword around he charged. We jumped out of the way as he ran past us. I shot Crescent Rose and he blocked with his shield. Weiss tried to place another glyph under him, but he grabbed her arm before she could. She huffed in anger and walked over to my sister and Blake.

I was the only one left as Darc held his sword and shield, both of us circling each other.

"Come now Ruby, do you honestly believe you can best me?" he asked and I shook my head, "Then why do you continue to fight?"

"Because that's what a huntress does!" I shouted and transformed Crescent Rose into its gun form.

I shot and started circling him, going in a triangle around him. He tried to grab me, but I was faster, faster than even Blake. He twirled around, each time trying to grab me, but I was able to dodge every one of his swipes. Finally, he gave up and thrust his arms out, sending some sort of repulse of faint red aura.

"Whoa!" I shouted as I landed on the ground.

He reached out and poked my forehead.

"No," I said and he gave me an apologetic frown.

"Truthfully I thought you'd survive longer," he said, "Well that's it, you're the last team, B plus."

He walked off, ordering us to go back to the classroom.

"So we lost?" Weiss asked and we all just looked down in shame.

"WHOA! Hold up!" we heard and saw Darc run back to us.

"Is something wrong?" Blake asked and he pulled out his pocket watch, showing it to us.

"Ruby, do you know what that says?" Weiss asked and I shook my head, "You dunce, we started at 8:05, it's 8:30!"

"It's been over 25 minutes," Blake said, "Does that mean?"

"Yep," Darc said and helped me up, "Team RWBY has A's."

We all started cheering and laughing when Darc told us to quiet down.

"Now, let's get back to the classroom before Ozpin figures out we're out here during class."

We all ran back to the classroom where everyone was already.

"Alright," he shouted as he got back on his rolling chair, "It would seem that in first place is Team RWBY. Second is held with JNPR and VLVT, but in last is CRDL."

Everyone snickered whiel Cardin's eye twitched in anger.

"Now, let's have some free time," he said, "Each team can ask me 1, ONE question. Now shoot."

"Ooh! Ooh!" Jaune said and he pointed at the blonde Arc.

"Yes Mr. Arc?"

"You talked about being a pirate before, so were you a pirate before?"

"Well yes," he shrugged and we all went wide eyed, "You see, before I was a member of Team DRED I sailed the seas, plundering ships because I had a pretty big addiction to gold and treasure."

"Oh," we all said.

"So why'd you join Team DRED?" Velvet asked and he reaised an eyebow.

"Well, you see," he said and took out his holo-scroll.

The blackboard behind him glowed before showing a holo-screen.

"You see," he said again, showing the picture of the four members of Team DRED, "I was a pirate long before I was a hunter. However, I started out with my family, who died of illness and then I became a pirate. From there the four regions were on the verge of war so they started enlisting hunters for teams to see who'd participate in the Vytal Festival Tournament."

"So you joined up?" I asked and he nodded.

"They offered a substantial amount of gold for my cooperation. However, after the tournament I lost my taste for gold and got a taste for hunting Grimm."

"Nice," Yang said and he pointed at us.

"Your turn kids, what's your question?"

"Well..." I trailed off and Weiss nudged me, "What was that thing you did earlier? That repulse thing."

"Oh, that's my semblance power. Like your speed Ms. Ruby and Mr. Jaune's aura shielding."

"so what do you call it?" Yang asked and he smiled.

"I like to call it Aura Repulse."

"Hey!" Cardin shouted and we looked at him, "What do you call your weapon?"

"Oh, this," he said and pulled out his sword and shield, "I call it Laminas Delitor." **(Latin for Obliterator Blade. I think, I hope Google Translator works right)**

"Um, sir," Velvet said and we all looked up at her and her team, "What's your opinion on Faunas?"

"Of course he's against you freaks," Cardin snapped and Darc silenced him.

"Now , let's not get out of hand here."

"Do you?" Blake asked and he shook his head.

"Truthfully I'm biased," he said, "I liked Faunas, but then a Fauna stole from me. Then one helped me out a while back and I liked them again. So it just depends."

"Wow," we all said.

"There's not many biased people in the world," I said and he nodded.

Suddenly, the bell rang and we gathered our stuff.

"Alright kids, quick note. Ozpin asked me to teach so you'd learn how to fight. I want you to learn as much as you can by next class."

We all nodded and left, going to the next class of the day.

* * *

Couple Hours Later

"Come on Jaune!" I shouted as I dragged him out of Mr. Pots' class.

"Good bye children!" he shouted and we waved quickly before running again.

We made our way through the halls to my favorite class at Beacon, Weapons Specialization.

"Hello kids," we heard as we ran into the class.

Sitting at his desk was Alexander Tesla, the Weapons Specialist teacher. His dirty blonde hair was sloppily combed while they were held back from his face by a pair of metallic goggles. He wore a camo green jacket over a white collared shirt with an electric blue lightning bolt on it. His jeans were worn and had some tears in them.

"Hi Mr. Tesla," we said and sat down.

Soon the rest of the class followed and the bell rang signalling the start of class.

"Alright kids," he said, his hands with a hankerchief, "Who wants to tell me what this is?"

He pulled out a small cylindrical metallic thing with a glowing dust crystal inside of it.

"Ooh Ooh!" I said and he pointed at me.

"Yes Ms. Rose?"

"That's a Dust Crystal Enhancement Drive."

"What does it do?"

"It's used in certain weapons to improve weapon efficiency and power."

"Good job," he said and threw the device into a pile behind him, "and that's why your a star student."

I beamed at him while Jaune just gave me a sheepish smile.

"Alright kids, today you're going to start on the construct project."

"Construct Project?" Jaune whispered.

"You were asleep, we're suppose to build a level 5 android."

"WHAT!" he shouted and everyone stared at us, "Um, hi?"

"Is there a problem?" Mr. Tesla asked.

"Uh, no sir," Jaune hastily answered and Mr. Tesla shrugged.

* * *

Several Minutes Later

"Uh, Ruby?"

"Yeah Jaune," I said, annoyed. This was the twelfth time he's asked me for help.

"How do you give an android a personality matrix?" he asked, lightly tapping a wrench on his head.

"Jaune you don't put a personality matrix in a level 5 androi-"

"Here we go!"

"JAUNE! Wait Stop!"

Suddenly his android shook, it got up and looked around. It was a small child like android, a little girl with emerald eyes, orange hair that curled at the ends, and a pink bow on the back of her head.

"Jaune? Did you make a Mini-Penny?" I asked and he sheepishly shrugged.

"I didn't know what to make."

"You, I don't know, could've made a Mini-Roman. Wait, that'd be bad."

"Um, Ruby?" Jaune said as the Mini-Penny got up.

"Salutations," she said in a high pitched version of Penny's voice and we both dropped our jaws.

"No way," I said as she started skipping around.

"Um, what's that?" Mr. Tesla asked as he saw Mini-Penny running around.

"Uh, level 1 android," I nervously answered and his goggles fell off of his head, falling around his neck, "Jaune?"

"Yeah?" he asked as we watched Mr. Tesla stare in horror and awe at the Mini-Penny.

"I think you made a nightmare."

"Will you be my friends?" she asked us and we looked at each other nervously.

"Should we?" I hissed at Jaune and he raised his shoulders up in confusion, "Um, no?"

She stared at us with her giant emerald green eyes before starting to tear up. She started sniffling and then she was crying so hard, tears streaming down her face from I don't know where from. We tried to quiet her down, but she just cried harder as people covered their ears. We tried to quiet her down, but she ran over and hugged my leg, still crying out a river.

I tried to get up, but she was pretty heavy being made of metal.

"Jaune?" I nervously asked him as she kept crying.

"Tell her we can be friends!" he shouted over her crying and I grabbed the Mini-Penny.

"WE CAN BE FRIENDS!" I shouted at her and she stared calming down to a sniffle, "We can be friends, okay Mini-Penny?"

"Sensational!" she shouted in joy while we just stared at her.

"Great, we got a Penny and a Mini-Penny," I said.

"Come on, what could be so bad about her?" Jaune asked and I gave him a "really" look.

Suddenly, the door opened and a orange haired girl with a pink bow on the back of her head walked into class.

"Salutation-" the real Penny said as she walked into class, but stopped when she saw the mini version of herself, "Friend-Ruby, what's this?"

"Uh, Mini-You?" I said and she cocked her head.

"Who are you?" Mini-Penny asked and they stared at each other.

"Penny."

"I'm Mini-Penny!" she said in joy and we all looked at Mr. Tesla.

"This... That's a level 1 Android," he said nervously.

"Is that a good thing?" Jaune asked and I nudged him.

"We're suppose to build a level 5 Android, the lowest level used for manual labor," I explained, "You built a level 1 Android, a self aware, fully functional AI in a robotic body."

"She has to be dismantled quickly!" Mr. Tesla shouted and Mini-Penny looked in fear, "Level 1 Androids are a danger to everyone here!"

Mini-Penny immediately hid behind the original Penny who looked at us with a quizzical look.

"Uh, sir?" Jaune asked, "Why are they a danger?"

"Level 1 Androids are self-aware, they're built to be able to see things we can't. If reprogramed they could be used as weapons of mass destruction."

"But Mini-Penny's a little girl," I said gesturing at the little android that was about as tall as up to the original Penny's knee.

"There can be no exceptions!" Mr. Tesla stated, "Although I honor you Mr. Arc for building a level 1 Android, you have also build something that could potentially kill us all."

"How? I didn't put any weapons on her," Jaune said.

"That doesn't matter!"

"Come on!" I said, "Can't we keep her? She is kinda cute."

We looked at the adorable Mini-Penny that still hid behind the original one, holding her leg as she peeked her head out from behind Penny's leg.

Mr. Tesla just gritted his teeth as he paced around before stopping and pointing at Penny.

"You, who are you?"

"Penny," she said, "I'm a transfer student from Mistral."

"Transfer student?"

"My headmaster has allowed me to attend Beacon for a select amount of time."

"How long?" I asked and she smiled.

"One year."

"A full year?" Mr. Tesla, Jaune, and I gasped and she nodded.

"Okay," Mr. Tesla said, "Anyway, your minimie seems fond of you so could you take care of her?"

"Really?" we all asked and he nodded.

"If you can keep her out of trouble, not let her get in the way of your school work, and take responsibility for her I will convince Ozpin to let her remain functional."

"Yes sir!" we all said, saluting while Mini-Penny beamed with joy.

* * *

Later That Day

"I can't believe we actually get to keep her," Jaune said as we walked down the hall to our dormitories.

Jaune was holding his stack of books while I had a single box of parts for Mini-Penny. Said level 1 Android was riding on Penny's shoulders as she carried a box containing her belongings.

"Hey Penny?" I asked and she looked at me.

"Yes Friend-Ruby?"

"Where are you staying while you're here?"

"That one," she said and pointed to the door next to ours.

"Hey, you're staying in the room next to us," Jaune said and she smiled.

"Yeah!" Mini-Penny cheered and we smiled.

"You want us to take her with us or do you want to keep her in your room?" I asked as I gestured at her minimie version.

"I can handle the little one," she said and disappeared into her new dorm room.

I waved to Jaune as he walked into his dorm and I disappeared into mine.

"Hey sis," Yang greeted from her bunk, holding a magazine in one hand and a soda in the other.

"Hi guys," I greeted and they greeted in their usual manner. Weiss nodded her head as she studdied a text book and Blake waved her hand as she read her own book.

"So what'd you do today?" Yang asked as she took a sip of her soda.

"Well we got the A in Darc's class, Jaune built a level 1 Android a.k.a miniature Penny, I slept through Mr. Pots class again, and I excelled in everything else."

"Okay... Wait, WHAT!?" she shouted as she verified what I had said.

"Jaune made a miniature Penny?" Weiss asked and I nodded.

"She has the orange hair and pink bow too," I said, "She's like this tall.'

I put my hand down to about her size and Yang fawned over.

"She sounds adorable!" she squealed and I blushed in embarrassment.

"Yeah, she's pretty cute."

"So did you have to dismantle her?" Blake said as she looked up.

"Did you?" Yang asked, waiting in anticipation for my answer.

"Nah," I said as I got into my pajamas, "Mr. Tesla let us keep her if we took care of her."

"Seriously?" Weiss asked, shocked, "So Jaune's got her now?"

"No, Penny does."

"Penny?" they all asked.

"Remember, she's staying here a while."

"Oh yeah," Yang said, "How long?"

"A year," I said and their eyes bulged.

"Seriously?" Blake asked and I nodded.

"Well I'm fine with that," Yang said, "As long as she doesn't weird everyone out."

"She probably will," Weiss commented as she poked her cheek with her pencil, trying to figure out a problem in the text book.

"Good night," I said and everyone said their good nights as we turned off the lights.

* * *

3rd Person POV

"Is everything going as planned?" a man asked, sitting at his desk.

"Yes sir," another man said, standing up with a holo-scroll in his hands, "Soon Beacon will pale in comparison to us."

"Good," the man behind the desk said as he stared at the holo-screen showing a sleeping girl with orange hair and a pink bow along with a smaller version of the girl curled up next to her.

"Awe, such a cute little pair," they heard and turned around to see a woman with ash black hair and fiery orange eyes, "Too bad we'll have to tear them apart."

"Awe, Ms. Fall," the man behind the desk greeted.

"That's Cinder Fall to you," she spat, holding up her flaming fist.

"Please, there is no need for violence," he said and the other man's holo-scroll began to blink, signalling a call.

He opened it and typed some commands in, making the holo-screen change. The video feed window turned smaller and a new one popped up next to it showing Roman Torchwick's face.

"Hey there guys," he greeted in his usual sarcastic voice.

"Hello Mr. Torchwick," the man behind the desk greeted.

"Please, call me Roman. So are the plans in place?"

"Close, we need only wait several days for them to be accustomed with the girl and then we strike."

"Good," he said, "Very good."

"What about you?" Cinder asked, "Are you set?"

"Yes, their next hunting trip's going to go missing out in the Emerald Forest," he said and began to laugh, moving back to show a campsite full of Bullhead gunships and White Fang soldiers marching around in a forest area.

* * *

**Done**

**Hope you liked this chapter**

**Seriously, I really hope you liked it**

**At first I was wondering what to do, then I saw some Oz the Great and Powerful and thought, hey how about Mini-Penny**

**Now, I am completely loving myself for it**

**Review, Favorite, Follow**

**See ya next time**

**Lord Revan Flame, signing off**


	3. Second Lesson: Hunting

**Hello viewers**

**Lord Revan Flame here, back with the third chapter**

**I hope you loved the last chapter**

**MINI-PENNY!**

**Hope you love this one**

**Much thanks to my reviewers and to those who favorite and follow this story**

**Let's Start**

* * *

Ruby POV

"Hurry up Ruby," Jaune said to me as we walked up a hill.

We were in Darc's class again, for the second lesson of his class we were going to learn how to hunt and track.

"This is so boring," I groaned, "When do we get to kill Grimm."

"When we track some down," Darc shouted ahead and I pouted while Jaune snickered.

We kept walking for a while until we came to a large clearing, trees were broken, fallen over or those that were standing had claw marks on them.

"This looks like a good place to start," Darc said, fists on his side like a superhero from the comics.

"Um, what do we do?" Nora asked and he gestured at the mess.

"Try and track what did this."

"How do we do that?" Yang asked and Blake groaned.

"Come on," the cat faunus, our friend and teammate said as she dragged us along with her.

She bent down and looked at a fallen tree, observing the claw marks on it.

"Beowolves," she said, "A lot of them."

"Good," Darc said as he leaned against a tree, "Keep going."

"They were in a skirmish. Fighting something or someone," she continued, crawling to a crater in the ground, "Ash, somekind of dust explosion. Powerful enough to be concussive against living material and explosive enough to destroy other materials."

"Impressive," Darc said, clapping his hands, "Now, everyone else, track down your targets."

We started moving to different zones and looking at things. I observed a pile of Beowolf ash while Jaune was staring at a tree with a bunch of clawmarks on it. Yang was looking at a bush and Weiss was staring at a bunch of tree branches with clothing in them. Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren were staring at a crater while Team VLVT were searching the brush for stuff. Team CRDL had run off to find their own thing to track, leaving the rest of us here.

"Anything yet?" I asked and none of my teammates answered, "Mr. Darc?"

"Yes Ruby?" he asked, holding his holo-scroll up to his face, reading something.

"How do we track stuff?"

He sighed in annoyance and walked over to me, looking at the pile of Beowolf ash I was observing.

"You find out what it is first," he said and he looked it over.

"It's a Beowolf ash pile?"

"No, it's a...," he trailed off as he stared at the ash pile, putting his hand in and pouring it out, "I don't know what it is."

"What?" I asked as he pulled out his holo-scroll and began scanning the pile of ash, "It's not Beowolf ash?"

"No," he said, "The ash of Grimm is dark, you can feel the darkness rolling off of it in waves, but this, it's different."

The holo-scroll blinked as it finished scanning and he looked at the results, covering his mouth in horror.

"It's a faunus."

Everyone was watching now and when Blake and Team VLVT heard that they gasped in shock and terror.

"How did this happen?" Weiss asked and we all just kept staring at the ash pile.

"What do we do?" Nora asked and he got up.

"Return to Beacon and find out what caused this."

"But Team CRDL's not back yet," Pyrrah said, no worry in her voice, just a bit of amusement, but Darc didn't share her optimism.

"Dang it," he groaned, "Team VLVT, go back to Beacon and tell Ozpin we'll be out longer, the rest of you will help me track down CRDL and hopefully figure out what happened here."

"Yes sir," we all said and the faunus team left.

We followed Darc into the brush and helped him search.

"Cardin!" I shouted in a bored tone and everyone followed suit.

"Wait," Darc said after a while, bending down to pick up a mace, Cardin's mace.

"Track them," he said and we immediately got to work.

We started searching things and picking up stuff that looked suspicious. That's when I found a familiar cane in the bush.

"Guys," I said as I held up Roman Torchwick's cane.

"Torchwick," Darc snarled in anger, rage burning in his crimson eyes, "What's he doing on Beacon grounds!?"

He pulled out his holo-scroll and opened up some function in it. It scanned the area before slowly, pulling holographic images together and playing things. A holographic Team CRDL walked in on holographic White Fang members. They fought until Roman walked into the clearing and shot at them. Carding tried to play the tough guy and attacked him, knocking his cane into the bush I found it in. Roman punched him in the face, grabbed a dead White Fang soldier's gun and shot at Cardin, knocking him down, but not injuring him due to his armor.

They dragged the team of bullies out of the clearing, north while Roman furiously ranted about losing his cane. Darc closed the holo-scroll and looked in the direction the holograms had gone.

"That way," he said and started moving.

"Hey Darc," I asked as we continued forward, "What was that?"

"Holographic Reconstruction, useful when you have all the results of a crime scene, then you can watch what happened fully."

"Nice," Jaune said as he caught up with us.

We pushed aside some brush and silently gasped as we pulled it back. We peeked over and watched the White Fang soldiers walk about in the campsite. Roman was grumbling on a crate with Team CRDL tied up next to him.

"Really, someone find my Candy Cane!" he shouted at some soldiers and they groaned as they made their way back to the clearing from before to search for his cane weapon.

"Come on," Darc said and we snuck around the clearing, hiding behind the brush.

He reached out and grabbed CRDL, pulling them into the brush. Roman perked up and looked at the bush we were hiding behind, but we lowered ourselves further behind it. He stared for a moment before shrugging and going back to ordering people to find his Candy Cane.

"Get up boy," Darc snarled at Cardin and he nervously got up with his team, "Now let's g-"

He stopped as a dozen guns pointed at our faces.

"Oh hey Red, Darc," Roman greeted in his sarcastic voice, "Oh Red you shouldn't have."

He laughed as he pulled Candy Cane from my hand, twirling it around like a showman.

"What are you doing here?" Weiss demanded and he just laughed somemore.

"Ain't it obvious snowflake, we're trying to assault Beacon," he explained and our eyes widened, "To bad you won't get to see your school burn."

He pointed the cane at us and prepared to fire when suddenly, two green lasers shot and cut the Bullheads above in half. Penny landed in the clearing, her swords, Puppeteer out spinning around her.

"Hello Friend-Ruby," Penny greeted and I smiled.

She moved her arms and the swords slashed up, cutting another Bullhead's wing off. It lost control and smashed into yet another Bullhead, both crashing into camp.

Fires started, White Fangs soldiers ran in panic while Roman just groaned at their stupidity.

"Don't just run around screaming!" he shouted, "Put out the fires!"

"Come on," Darc said and we snuck away.

By the time he turned back he found us with Penny, our weapons out and ready to fight.

"Great," he sighed in anger and pulled up Candy Cane, preparing to pull the trigger.

However, before he could Darc raised his arm and a ball of faint red aura appeared in front of Roman. He used Aura Repulse and sent Roman flying back into a group of White Fang soldiers.

"Take them out," he ordered and we sprang into action.

I jumped up a tree and onto a Bullhead, stabbing Crescent Rose into the hull and jumping down, tearing the hull apart. It sparked and sputtered as fire blazed. It fell into the gunship Yang was on as she blasted the cockpit. It started catching fire and she jumped down to join me as the two ships collided. We looked over to see Weiss fighting several White Fang soldiers, fighting viciously against them.

She cut one across the chest and stabbed another in the leg before doing a flip and kicking him in the face. She pulled out her sword and slashed another before jumping high, using a glyph and flying back down onto a Bullhead which she used the dust container on Myrtenaster to freeze the wings. It spasmed as it tried to move and Weiss jumped off to join us.

Blake was on her own Bullhead, using her shadow clones to bounce around in the air and break through the window of the cockpit. There were sounds loud sounds of clanging and shooting as bullets could be seen shooting out of the cockpit before she jumped out, the gunship itself flying into the one Weiss froze. The collided too and fell onto a group of White Fang soldiers.

"Ooh," we all said, flinching at what happened.

I looked over to see JNPR fighting off a group of White Fang. Jaune and Pyrrha were working together like they usually did. Pyrrah pulled up her shield to block gunfire as Jaune jumped over, using his aura to make his force field like power, blocking some bullets as he hacked and slashed. Soon the White Fang soldiers were unconscious, but one got up, only to get shot by Pyrrha with her rifle.

Nora and Ren were a force of nature, Ren running around firing Stormflower at a group of White Fang before dodging their own shots. Suddenly, they were covered in a pink mist as Nora appeared from above, firing Manghild from a tree before jumping off and transforming her weapon into a hammer, smashing the ground and exploding it with a pull of a trigger.

I saw CRDL grab their weapons and attack their captors while Penny was fighting like... Penny? or maybe a demon. Her sword spun around her as she smiled, waving her arms to send Puppeteer at her attackers. She jumped back from the gunfire of a Bullhead and swung her arm, sending Puppeteer like a circular saw at the gunship, slicing its underbelly.

White Fang soldiers fell out of the gunship as it smoked and crashed into the camp. By now, the whole camp was on fire, the tents were reduced to cinders and ashes while the White Fang were hopelessly losing against us.

"Retreat!" Roman shouted as he fought Darc.

They exchanged blows, sword vs cane. Roman struck Darc in the arm, but he ignored the attacks since he was wearing armor and bashed the fiery orange haired scoundrel in the face. He scowled at the leader of Team DRED and pulled up Candy Cane, preparing to shoot. He fired, but by the time he did Darc had transformed his sword and shield into his cannon.

He shot and the two shots met with a loud boom and fiery explosion. The smoke cleared after a while to show Roman boarding a Bullhead.

"Next time Red!" he shouted as the door closed and the gunship flew off into the distance.

"YEAH!" we all cheered, celebrating.

"Mr. Darc," Penny said as she approached Darc.

"Yes Penny?"

"Prof. Ozpin told me to inform you that wants you to report to him immediately on this."

"Will do kid," he said and ordered us back to Beacon.

* * *

Several Hours Later

"Friend-Ruby... Friend-Ruby?"

I opened my eyes as I woke up, yawning silently as I tried to be as discreet as possible as Mr. Port told another one of his stories.

"Yeah Penny?" I asked as I looked at her.

"When does class end?"

"I don't know," I groggily murmured, "Weiss, when does class end?"

"6:00 you dunce," she said, bored out of her mind.

"Yang, what time is it?" I asked, "Yang?"

My blonde sister was silently snoring while Blake was sitting next to her, bored as well, but trying to pay attention.

"Bla-"

Just as I was about to ask her what time it was she passed out.

"Great," I groaned and looked up at Jaune behind me, "Jaune?"

I poked him and he lifted his head from the table.

"Yeah Ruby?" he groggily asked.

"What time is it?"

"I don't know," he said, "Pyrrha, what time is it?"

"5:45," she answered.

"There you go Penny," I said and she looked down, "What's wrong?"

"I promised the little one I'd be back by 5:50."

"Little one?" I asked and remembered her mini version, "Oh, I'm sure we can get Mr. Port to let you go early."

"Are you sure?" she asked and I nodded

"Mr. Port?" I asked and he looked at me.

"Yes Ms. Rose?"

"May we leave?"

"Now why would you want to leave my class, especially during one of my stories?"

"Well sir," I said, trying to explain it, but any way to explain it didn't come to mind.

"Sir," Penny said, "We have to go check on the little one."

"Little one?" he asked.

"Well you see sir," Jaune said, "In Mr. Tesla's class we- I kinda built an android."

"So you need to check on this android?"

"You don't understand sir," I said, "It's a level 1 android."

"A Level 1 Android!?" he shouted in surprise.

"Ozpin let us keep her," Jaune explained.

"Her?"

"It's a miniature version of her," I said and gestured at Penny who smiled.

"So you built a level 1 android based off of Ms. Penny?"

"Yep," we all said and he sighed.

"Why must you leave?"

"She's expecting us to meet her at 5:50."

"I'm sure she can wait."

"No. No she can't," I said, "She cries really, Really loud."

He sighed and let us go, but told us to not do it again. All three of us made our way back to the dorms quickly and opened the door to Penny's room to find Mini-Penny watching T.V.

"You're here!" she cried out in joy when we entered and gave Penny a hug.

"Yeah," Jaune and I said as she gave us hugs too.

"So what do you wanna do?" she asked, showing us her giant emerald eyes.

"What do you want us to do?" I asked and she ran over to a box full of parts for her.

She pulled out a bunch of parts and gave it to us.

"I want you to teach me how to fight!"

"What?" we all asked.

"I want to fight like you guys, I would like to be a huntress," she eagerly said.

"I don't know," Jaune said, "It seems kinda dangerous to train a little girl."

"You mean a little android girl," I whispered and he replied with a silent "Oh."

"Come on, pleassssss..." she hissed the S for a couple of minutes before we finally snapped.

"Alright," I said, "but tomorrow we can't come at 5: 50 okay?"

"Why not?" she asked.

"We have class still, could you go stay with Darc?"

"Mr. Darc? Okay," she agreed and we sighed in relief.

* * *

3rd Person POV

Elsewhere

"YOU WHAT!" Cinder screeched and grabbed Roman by the collar of his suit, clenched fist burning with fire.

"Hey it ain't my fault," Roman said with as much anger, "It's all Darc, the guy doesn't know when to let go of his old life."

"You fool, he's still living that life!" she screeched again and flung him at a table, smashing it.

He got up, cracking his back and grabbing Candy Cane before putting his hand up to stop her.

"Wait!" he shouted before she burnt him with her flaming hand, "I did however complete our goal."

"Did you?"

"Yes," he said, "Now we just wait and see the fireworks go off."

With that he put up his cane and pointed it at the map on the wall, poking the red dot that signified Beacon's location.

* * *

**Alright, we're done here**

**I hope you love this story**

**It's been fun writing this story**

**So keep sending me those reviews, flames or not**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow**

**See ya,  
Lord Revan Flame**


	4. Weekend in the City

**Hey viewers**

**I'm back with the next chapter**

**Hope you love this one**

**Lots of stuff**

**Keep your eyes open cause there's a lot of stuff that'll be useful in the future**

**Let's go**

* * *

Ruby POV

"So you want me to watch the miniature Penny you made while you're in class?" Darc asked, eyeing us with a raised eyebrow.

We were standing in his classroom, Jaune, Pyrrah, Penny, Mini-Penny, and I. Darc had his feet propped on his desk as he stared at us.

"Uh, yeah?" I answered and he nodded before taking a sip from the can of soda in his hand.

"Sure," he said, "But I'd like payment for babysitting."

"Well technically she isn't a ba-"

Pyrrah elbowed him in the ribs and he yelped in pain before nodding at Darc.

"Ten dollars every day," Pyrrah suggested and he nodded.

"Deal."

"Okay, now let's get to class," I said, "Lunch's almost over."

"Bye," Mini-Penny said as she waved at us.

* * *

Darc POV

I looked down at the probably two to three foot android who stared back with her giant emerald eyes.

"Uh, what do you want to do?"

She shrugged and I gave her a bored look before she started jumping up and down in excitement.

"What?"

"Let's build a time machine!" she squealed and my eyes widened.

"A time machine?"

"Yes," she said and opened the little backpack she had on her back.

She dug through it before pulling out a blue box.

"This is the design."

"A blue box?" I asked as she offered it to me.

I picked it up and looked it over, a rectangular box with windows on all sides and a sign on the front.

"What is it?"

"A blue box."

"I get that, but this is suppose to be a time machine?"

"If we use dust we can make it better!"

"You're right," I said as I gave her back her model, "Let's get started!"

* * *

Ruby POV

"Alright children," Mr. Port said, "Today we'll be learning about the Grimm legends."

"Grimm legends?" Jaune asked.

"Yes, the Grimm legends," Weiss said, "Myths and stories about the Grimm."

"Although," Mr. Port imputed, "Some may be true."

"So what Grimm legends are there?" Yang asked, curious.

"Well, we'll start with the most famous," he said and started up a projector.

The screen appeared on the chalkboard where it showed an old drawing of a Grimm. It was a long, large lizard looking creature with wings.

"This is a dragon Grimm, myths tell that it represented fire."

"Represented fire?" I asked and he nodded.

"Indeed, there were four Grimm of legend that represented the four elements," Mr. Port stated, "There was the dragon Grimm, Draco, strongest of all the four which represented fire. Water was represented by the shark Grimm, Tortulla, the apex predator of the sea. The bird Grimm, Neverfall, mother of all Nevermore represented air. Finally, Earth was represented by the wolf Grimm, Alpha, first of the Beowolves."

"So these four Grimm aren't real?" Penny asked and Mr. Port shook his head.

"There is much evidence gathered around the idea that they are real, but there is also much evidence that they don't exist."

"So do they?" I asked and he sighed.

"No one knows," he stated and the classroom was in an eerie silence until he spoke again, "Now children, let me tell you about my encounter with one of these spectacular beasts."

"You've met one?" Pyrrah asked and he nodded with a smile.

"Indeed I have Ms. Nikos, It was a dark and storm night while I was on a cruise."

Everyone silently groaned as he started telling one of his stories, but I listened intently for once.

"The ship irregularly rocked as something struck its metal hull," he said, waving his hands around, "Suddenly, a massive Grimm rose from the ocean!"

"Do you think this is real?" Yang asked me and I shrugged.

"It was an enormous shark, teeth smooth and sharp unlike most Grimm. The bone plating on it was large and shining in the lightning that crackled in the sky. It sunk its teeth into the ship's hull, but luckily I had my Blunderaxe with me and with a swift pull of the trigger I shot out its right eye!"

I was gaping and smiling in awe as he told his story while my sis aka Yang snickered at me. Suddenly, the bell rang and we gathered our stuff.

"Alright children!" Mr. Port shouted, "Your homework is to find as much out as you can on the Grimm legends."

"Yes sir," Penny said and he gave a hearty laugh as we left.

We walked across Beacon and came to Darc's classroom. We walked in and found both Darc and Mini-Penny gone, completely missing.

"Where are they?" I asked as I looked around.

"He could've taken her out for ice cream," Jaune said and we looked at him, "What?"

"He, take an android out to take ice cream, food."

"Right," he said and sheepishly laughed.

"Come on," I said, "He probably took her to our room."

We started leaving when a voice spoke.

"Oh hey guys."

We turned around to see Darc and Mini-Penny there, where we were just a second ago.

"Whoa, how'd you get there?" Jaune asked and they cocked their heads in sync.

"What'd you mean, we've been here the whole time," Darc said and took Mini-Penny to us, "The little one's got a lot of energy in her."

"She's an android," I stated and he laughed heartily like the pirate he once was.

"Alright then, bring her back when ye want," he said, talking like a pirate and I giggled while Jaune laughed and Penny just stared in confusion.

"Well you'll have to wait till monday cause it's the weekend!" I shouted in joy and he nodded in approval.

"Well then, I'll be in town. Come find me if you want."

He left the classroom and we followed, going our separate ways.

"So what'd you and Darc do today?" I asked Mini-Penny as she rode on Penny's shoulders.

"We started building a time machine!" she said in joy and we gave each other a look.

"Wow, that's great," I said and she giggled.

"Goodnight Friend-Ruby," Penny said and went into her room with her mini version.

"Night Jaune," I said as he went into his room.

"Night Ruby."

* * *

The Next Day

"IT'S THE WEEKEND!" I squealed in joy making Weiss fall out of her bed in shock, Blake cover her faunas ears in pain, and Yang to groan in her sleep.

A couple hours later we were at a cafe in the city, me munching on a tray of croissants, a pillar of pancakes, and a plate of cookies while drinking milk. Yang was eating a plate of pancakes, significantly smaller than mine I might say so while Blake ate a biscuit and drank a glass of milk. Weiss just ate some biscuits and bacon, not being one for a big appetite like me and sis.

JNPR joined us for breakfast, Nora eating a biscuit and a pile of bacon along with a glass of chocolate milk while Ren shared some of the bacon and ate a croissant. Jaune was eating some bacon and biscuits while Pyrrah had an omelet with some orange juice.

"That was good," I sighed in pleasure as I finished my last cookie.

"Yep," Yang agreed as everyone laid back in their chair.

"What time is it?" Pyrrah asked and Weiss pulled up her holo-scroll.

"8:24"

"Still got a lot of time to burn," I said, "Let's go do stuff!"

"Like what stuff Friend-Ruby?"

I screamed and fell on my face as Penny appeared behind me again, this time her mini version with her.

"Penny! How did you find us!?" I hastily asked.

"We didn't see you at Beacon so we found out you came here," she answered, "Also the little one wanted to come along."

"Okay," I said, "All we need now is for Darc to suddenly appear."

And right on cue the building next door, a bar blew up. One of the front windows was broken open as a large beefy guy fell on the ground, Darc falling down a foot away from him.

"Prepare to suffer extreme agony fool!" he shouted holding up a shovel like a sword and the beefy guy, some guy in a kilt with a frying pan in hand started shouting back. **(He's a Scottish guy)**

"I'm going to beat you with this pan, and then you'll be my new front door ornament!"

"Uh, Darc?" we asked and they stared at us.

"Silence Ruby, can't you tell I'm about to beat him till candy comes out? Sorry about this Archy."

"No problem," he replied and we raised our eyebrows.

"Weren't they trying to kill each other a second ago?" Yang asked and I shrugged.

"What is it girl?"

"You wanna come adventure with us?"

"No not really," he answered and the two men started to yell before they charged, but I stopped them again.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease..." I kept holding the word and he finally gave in.

"FINE! Archy, I need you to render me unconscious, it's dishonor for me to run from battle."

"Alright," Archy said and raised his frying pan, but Darc stopped him and gave him his shovel.

"Wait, use this, that'd take to long."

"Thanks," Archy said and slammed the shovel on his head, making Darc fall over unconscious.

A couple minutes later he gasped and got up.

"Ow," he said as he rubbed his head, "Anyone got some healer dust?"

Weiss gave him a vial of pinkish dust and he put some on his fingers, rubbing them between them before rubbing his head with it.

"That's much better," he said as he got on his feet, "So, what was so important you interrupted my fight?"

"We just wanted you to come along," Jaune said and he sighed.

"Fine, lead the way."

We smiled and started walking around Vale, exploring the shops and restaurants. We bought, grabbed, and purchased stuff and made the boys carry them.

"Hey Blake."

We froze and looked around until we saw Blake staring up. We looked up to see that monkey faunas, Sun hanging from a light pole.

"Uh, hi Sun," Blake awkwardly greeted and waved.

"Who's the new guy?" he asked and dropped down in front of Darc.

"This is Darc," I introduced, "He's our friend and a new teacher at Beacon."

"Wow," Sun said sarcastically, "What do you teach? Clothing style?"

"Well I could," Darc said and started pulling on a bow tie on his shirt, "I could teach you why bow ties are cool."

We burst out laughing and he just stared at us like we were crazy.

"What?" he asked and I wiped a tear from my eye.

"He's teaching... ha ha... us how to... ha ha ha ha... how to hunt," I answered and Sun nodded in understanding while he continued laguhing.

"Come on," Darc groaned and we followed him around until we found a broken in store.

"Again?" I asked and we approached the place.

"What happened here?" Darc asked as he approached the two police officers from before and they started explaining things to him after he showed his ID.

He walked back to us after a while and told us what happened.

"Found scorch marks, they think it was the White Fang."

"But you know otherwise," Blake said and he nodded.

"Those were dust scorch marks, curtesy of Roman Torchwick."

"We gonna hunt him down?" I asked and he nodded.

I undid Crescent Rose and it unfolded into its scythe form.

"Let's go."

* * *

One Hour Later

"This is it?" I asked as we approached a large warehouse.

"Apparently," Darc answered, "We tracked him here."

"Well let's ring the door bell," Yang said and blew open the door with Ember Celicia.

We stared at a small force of White Fang they just stared back in shock before grabbing their weapons.

"GO!" Darc shouted and the first to rush forward were Blake and Sun.

Blake shadowed around, blasting through groups of the faunas while Sun destroyed them, using Gunchaku to knock them down before turning it into his shotgun nunchuks. We rushed in and started fighting alongside them, blasting, slicing, bashing, and obliterating them. Darc made a repulse of aura blast back a group of White Fang teaming up on him while Weiss and Blake worked together to take care of some other White Fang.

I yelled as I jumped through a crowd, slicing and dicing until I was on the other sides. All of their weapons fell apart, cut in half or in a bunch of pieces and they ran in fear. Yang beat them up and started beating up everyone else, blasting them all with fiery bolts. Suddenly, Jaune appeared in front of me and blocked a bunch of gunfire from a White Fang soldier who was taken down by Pyrrah.

"Thanks Jaune," I said and he blushed.

Suddenly, there was clapping and the White Fang soldiers stopped fighting. They backed up to the back of the warehouse where Roman Torchwick walked out, holding his cane in his arm while clapping. His cigarette spewed some smoke out before he grabbed it and blew out a plume of grey smoke.

"Hey Red, Hey Darc."

Both of us sneered at him and he laughed.

"So I guess hiding here's not an option anymore?"

"It's over Roman," Darc stated, holding up his sword to Roman, "Give up, there's seven of us and twenty of you."

"What?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at him, "Seven to twenty, aren't the odds in my favor?"

"In numbers yes, but we've got the skill advantage."

"We'll crush you."

"Yet we stand strong."

"Your stance is a joke," Roman laughed while we just stood there, weapons ready, "Besides, I have the greater advantage cause I know something you don't."

"What's that?" I asked and he smirked before looking behind me.

"Protocol Zero: Exterminate."

Suddenly we heard clanking and clicking before we turned around to see Penny stiffen.

"Penny? What's wrong?" I asked and she looked at us.

"Ex..."

"Penny?"

"Ex... Ter..."

"Penny what's going on?" Darc asked as she started saying something.

"Exter..."

"Ms. Penny?" Mini-Penny asked as she tugged Penny's skirt.

"Extermi..."

"Penny?" we all asked and she looked at us.

"Exterminate."

Suddenly, the backpack on her back opened up and her swords, Puppeteer flew out and surrounded us in a ring of blades, closing in.

"Exterminate," she repeated, shouting it over and over again in a high pitched, electronic voice, "Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**So did you like this chapter**

**Love it?**

**If you get what reference is made when Penny says Exterminate, good for you  
****I've been watching a lot of that stuff  
Quite a bit of a fan now**

**So I've got lots of new ideas**

**This story might seem fast paced, don't worry it still goes on a really good story line**

**Review, Favorite, Follow  
(Preferably All of the Above)**

**Sincerely,  
Lord Revan Flame**


	5. Revelations of Penny

**Hello viewers**

**So I see the Doctor Who references were easy, some of those and a lot more stuff in there play a bigger role**

**So I got a really messed up story line for this concerning Ruby, Darc, and Cinder.**

**Continuing I honor all of you guys**

**I love you**

**Now let's start the story**

* * *

Ruby POV

"PENNY!" I shouted as I barely dodged one of her Puppeteer blades.

"Exterminate!" she shouted again and some of her swords surrounded her right arm as she pointed it at Yang.

They spun around and transformed into their firing mode before shooting a green laser at my sister, but she jumped out of the way as it sliced through the metal crates nearby.

"Jaune, Pyrrah!" Darc shouted and both members of JNPR nodded.

Pyrrah fired a burst of bullets at the orange haired girl, but her swords created a shield around her. Jaune took the opportunity and charged from behind her. Suddenly, more of her swords came up and surrounded her other hand and she fired another green laser that Jaune barely blocked with his shield. I yelled and ran at her, faster than a Bullhead could ever fly.

I sliced with Crescent Rose and cut through the shield of swords, but they quickly reformed into blades on her back like wings. She flew up some how and came down at me, the swords coming under her like a wave of metal blades. Suddenly, I was thrown aside as Darc tackled me to the ground, away from Penny's attack.

"Thanks," I said and he nodded before firing his cannon at her.

The blasts were blocked by her sword shield, but luckily Nora was on top, literally. She came down on Penny and smashed her into the ground with Magnhild. Penny got up, dazed before Yang slammed into her, sending her flying into a glyph Weiss made which flung her at me, but I hesitated and jumped out of the way before she hit me.

"Ruby!" Weiss shouted, "Why'd you jump out of the way!?"

"She's still Penny!" I cried out, "I can't hurt her!"

Suddenly, the sound of metal scraping and stone cracking resounded as Penny slowly got up, shaking the dust and stone off of her as the concrete slabs and metal support beams on her fell off onto the floor.

"What is she?" Pyrrah asked, "How could she get up from that?"

Puppeteer surrounded her as they formed into the giant laser gun. The ball of green energy began to grow as we stood there in shock. Suddenly, she stumbled forward as Mini-Penny jumped on her back.

"Stop!" she shouted and Penny tried to get her off.

"EXTERMINATE!" Penny screeched as she shot another green laser.

I jumped out of the way and distracted Penny, firing several shots from Crescent Rose while Mini-Penny did something. Suddenly, she fell off and Penny jerked around before falling over, unconscious.

"What happened?" Jaune asked as we ran over to them.

"I don't know," I answered, "Mini-Penny fell off and Penny got knocked out."

"Let me see," Pyrrah said and examined the both of them, "It's like both of them shut down."

Suddenly, Mini-Penny opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Ms. Ruby?"

"Yeah?" I asked as everyone looked at him.

"I need your help."

"What?"

"I am interfacing with her primary processor."

"Wait, what?"

Suddenly her hand gripped my arm and green lines criss cross across my arm like on a computer chip. I fell into darkness as Yang yelled at me in concern.

* * *

"HUH!" I gasped as I woke up.

I looked around and found myself in a long, circular corridor.

"Where am I?"

"Inside Penny's mind."

I turned around to see Mini-Penny staring up at me.

"Wait, we're in her head?"

"Yes," she answered, "Come on, we have to find her central processor."

"Her what?"

"I mean the center of her mind."

"Oh," I said and followed her.

We ran down corridors, chose different paths at intersections. We passed dozens of room, each having a TV showing a memory. I saw the day we first met from her perspective. Weiss ran into her, then I called her a friend and in a second later she had followed us, and then got in front of us. Then there was when we met her again, and when we fought at the docks.

Finally I saw the tournament and us meeting Darc before she arrived at Beacon where she met Mini-Penny.

"We're here," Mini-Penny said and I gasped as we arrived at a large circular room.

A small walkway headed a little ways up to a circular platform in the center of the room, elevated above the level below. A circular console sat at the center and above that Penny was floating, unconscious, hovering above the console.

"Where are we?" I asked as we walked towards the console.

"The center of Penny's brain," Mini-Penny stated, "Here is where she is being controlled."

"Controlled?" I asked and she nodded.

"Something or someone has taken control of her," she stated, "I can fix it."

"Like a doctor?"

"Yeah, like a doctor," she said with a smile, "I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor."

We looked over to see something come out from behind the other side of the console. It looked like a giant salt shaker. On the dome of it were two light bulb looking things and a eye stalk came out. There were two small stubs in the front of it, one looked like Darc's cannon and the other was a claw looking thing.

"The Doctor?"

"Oh no," Mini-Penny said as the lights on its head lit up.

"Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"

It fired a blast of bright blue that shot past us and sizzled the wall next to me.

"Destroy it, that's the fire wall!" Mini-Penny said as she ran over to the console and jumped onto it.

I grabbed Crescent Rose, but my hand just landed on my butt.

"Uh, Crescent Rose isn't here," I said, "Where's my baby?"

She looked over and suddenly, I held my hands up with Crescent Rose in scythe form in them.

"Alright," I stated and flew at the robot.

I slashed at it, but the blade bounced off some kind of force field.

"My systems are to advanced for your primitive attacks," it stated in a malevolent voice, the same voice Penny used.

"Try this!" I shouted and transformed my weapon into its gun mode.

I fired a burst of shots that blew open the force field and blasted parts of its armor off.

"AH!" I shouted in surprise, shock, fear, and pain.

"Get out of my friend," I said and shot it in the eye.

It burst into flames before disappearing in a flash of glowing sparks.

"And got it," Mini-Penny stated as the lights in the room lit up.

Penny's eyes opened and shined an emerald green. The light was blinding and soon I was blinded.

* * *

My eyes opened and I got up, staring at the warehouse around me.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted as she threw her arms around me.

"What happened?"

"We freed Penny," Mini-Penny said, "but I fear the damages may have been severe."

We ran over to see Penny still unconscious, but she was turning as cold as metal.

"She feels dead, but she's breathing."

"Where's Darc?" I asked and Weiss pointed to the leader of Team DRED who was blasting apart crates with his cannon, "Darc?"

He perked up and looked over at me to see me staring back. He smiled and ran over before grabbing me in a bear hug.

"Thought you were dead there kid," he stated.

"Penny," I wheezed, "She's not waking up."

He looked over at my friend and looked her over. He opened one of her eyes and shined a light in it. Her pupil dilated and he started stroking his chin.

"Something's not right," he said as he stared at her, before his eyes widened, "I wonder."

He started moving his hands over her body, moving from her face and down her neck.

"Darc!" Weiss shouted and slapped his arm, but he stopped when his finger reached the bottom of her black and green collar.

His pressed in and suddenly, there was a whirring sound. The skin opened up, literally opened up. They were like metal plates as they shifted and moved until they revealed mechanical parts mixed in with pink flesh.

"Oh my God," Blake gasped as Darc stumbled back in shock.

"Uh, anyone have dust?" he asked, "Ms. Schnee?"

Weiss took out a pouch and he dug through it.

"Let's see, healing dust, fire dust, snow dust, ice dust, lightning dust," he said, "Oh, here we are. Electric dust."

He took out an electric blue dust crystal and starting tinkering with the machinery inside of Penny. He took out some tools from a foldable packet he carried and started trying to move some stuff in her.

"Here we go," he stated and took the dust crystal, then wired it to the machinery.

A volt of electricity shot through Penny and she gasped as her eyes snapped open. She got up in a rush and looked at us with a confused expression.

"Friend-Ruby? What happened?"

"Penny," I said and gestured at Darc.

She looked down to see her the upper part of her torso mostly open and she started hyperventilating.

"Penny," I said and grabbed her by her shoulders, "Calm down, please calm down."

"What happened to me?"

"We don't know," Jaune answered, but I looked over at Darc who had an expression of understanding on.

"Darc? Do you know?" I asked and he slowly nodded.

"I think."

"You think?" Yang asked and he nodded as he tapped some more of the machinery with his tools.

The upper section of Penny's chest closed up and we sighed in relief as she slowly got up.

"Back when Team DRED was operational, we went on a mission to find and capture a man who was trying to create an army of androids."

"What? Penny's an android?" Nora asked and he shook his head.

"No, he had a daughter, a daughter who was critically injured in the battle when we fought his army," he explained, "We allowed him to save his daughter with his research and then he was taken to jail, but he died there and the girl was never seen again."

"Until today," Penny stated, "I remember papa."

"You should, I fixed some of your systems that your father wasn't able to complete."

"What am I?" she asked, eyes wide and full of fear at the revelation.

"You're still human kid," he stated, "Ruby?"

"Um, yeah," I replied, "You are what you want to be Penny, you're still my friend."

"Am I Friend-Ruby?"

"You are Penny," I said and she hugged me as tears flowed down her face.

* * *

One Month Later

"Alright," Darc said as he slammed his hands on the desk, "Story Time, this time it's your turn to tell me an entertaining story."

He sat down in his swivel chair and propped his feet on the desk as he stared at us.

"Nora, how about you? You always have nice stories."

"YEAH!" she shouted in joy while we cringed as her shout nearly broke our ear drums, "Okay, so I got this story from my dad."

"Oh my God," Ren groaned silently as she started speaking in a mysterious voice.

"Back then, before Beacon we tested on Grimm."

"That's a myth!" Cardin shouted from his seat.

"Silence Mr. Winchester, let her finish," Darc stated, "Continue Nora."

"Well, a couple decades later we found something in the jungles of Atlas," she said, her eyes as big as dinner plates, "There were tests in the seas around Atlas a couple years later, but they weren't test. They were trying to kill it!"

"Kill what?" Yang asked and Nora's mouth curled into a grin that scared us, all of us.

"They called it, Dustzilla!" she screamed in the air before laughing maniacally.

"There we go," Ren stated as he slammed his forehead on his desk.

"Well, that was an entertaining story," Darc said, "Yang?"

"Well..." my older sister trailed off and we sighed.

"Ruby? Any stories?"

"Well," I said and thought of stuff, "No."

"Jaune?"

"Uh, no sir."

"Pyrrah?"

"No Mr. Darc."

"Ren?"

"No sir."

"Weiss?"

"No."

"Blake?"

"No sir."

"Cardin?"

"No."

"Anyone?" he moaned and everyone shook thier head.

He sighed in depression and started stroking his chin.

"Do you have any stories sir?" Penny asked and Darc tensed up.

"Many stories Penny, none of which have that much of a happy ending."

"Respectfully sir, not every story has a happy ending."

He stared at Weiss intensily for several moments before smiling at her.

"That is very true Ms. Schnee, so which story do you want to hear?"

"Well si-"

Before Weiss could finish Prof. Goodwitch ran into the classroom.

"Professor? Is something wrong?"

"No Darc, I have a special message to Ms. Schnee however," she said and gave a letter to Weiss, "It's from your father."

Weiss gasped and shredded the letter open and pulled out a piece of paper. Written in fine handwriting was a message to Weiss.

"What does it say?" I asked and Weiss pushed me aside.

"My father, he's coming here," she gasped.

* * *

**Done**

**Sorry about the long wait**

**Been working on a Harry Potter story lately, surprisingly it's doing well**

**So thanks for the feedback**

**Keep up the good work on your own stories**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow**

**Lord Revan Flame, signing off**


End file.
